One Boring day
by crazynut83
Summary: This fic is discontinued. The Teens discover a new website on day they are bored. How will they react to fanfiction? Will it possibly push them towards love? rated t to be safe RavBB StarRob
1. unseen forces

I read a really good fanfic like this, 'cept it was for csi, so many thanks to that author, i just can't remember who you are right now, and sorry if i accidentally steal some of your ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, 'cause if i did, i would probably ruin the show. but not on purpose

* * *

The Teen Titans were all bored. Beastboy and Cyborg had beaten all of their video games at least one-hundred times, Raven had read all of her spell books, there were no new leads on Slade, and Starfire had cooked, or at least tried to cook, all of the recipes in her cookbooks. Thankfully for our heroes, each one of the batches seemed to mysteriously burn to a crisp, so they were spared from the trials of eating them. 

"I'm bored." stated Beastboy for the hundredth time that day. He leaned back on the couch. "I mean, twiddling my thumbs actually sounds fun!" And that is a mark of how bored they were (a/n i like to twiddle my thumbs, it's amusing. Cheers cathy!). Robin just grunted in agreement.

"Well, you could always try thinking for a change, provided that the shock doesn't kill you." Raven remarked dryly, flipping through a book, even though she had already read it before. Beastboy just glared at her, unable to think of a witty comeback. Starfire was laying on the couch, flipping through a magazine, not really taking in anything from it. Cyborg was flipping through the channels (a/n geez, it seems like everyone is flipping through things), even though there was nothing on.

Then Beastboy was struck with a sudden thought of brilliance. "Hey, I've go it!" He cried, jumping off the couch and tripping over a stray controller. Everyone snickered at this (even Raven o.O) except for Beastboy, who was rubbing his head. "That hurt."

"What did, the thought or the trip?" Robin replied. Everyone laughed again, except for Beastboy, who stuck his tongue out at Robin.

"Anyway, back to my idea. Why don't I go to the computer and start typing randomly in the address bar, and whatever website I type out, we look at that for a while."

"What if you just type in nonsense words?" Raven quietly muttered to herself. Beastboy ignored her, too elated by his sudden stroke of brilliance. Everyone else agreed, seeing they were all bored.

Beastboy ran over and started typing. As if guided by some unseen force, he quickly finished typing. "I've never heard of this...fanfiction. Any of you guys know about this website?" Everyone else shook their heads. Beastboy clicked on cartoons for the sake of the story, and started scrolling down. Then he stopped in shock. "Hey, did you guys know that we're on here?" Their interest's now peaked, they all gathered around the computer, somehow magically managing to fit. Cyborg grabbed the mouse away from Beastboy and clicked on Teen Titans.

"Dude, why'd you..." Cyborg calmly replied, "'Cause some one with brains should use this." Beastboy just looked at him with a weird expression on his face. They looked at each other, confused at what to do.

"Here, let's click on this one, Bets." Robin stated. They struggled to read what was there. "cy makes a bet w/ rob, the best 1 of there lifes. pleaz r&r itz betta than it lookz" (a/n it's supposed to be spelled wrong, I'm not that stupid).

"Apparently, this was written by someone with no grasp of the English language." Raven stated.

"I am confused, friends. Is this the correct way to write your speech?" Starfire was looking confused. She didn't think this was right, but she didn't want to look stupid in front of her friends.

"No, Starfire, this person does not know our language at all." Robin quickly said. He could only imagine what it would be like if Starfire started talking like that.

"Should I click on it?" Cyborg asked, looking nervous.

Everyone nodded, except for Raven who shook her head."I need to make myself some tea."

"Ok, but hurry up!" Beastboy whined. Raven just glared at him and started moving extra slow on purpose (a/n i love doing that. it's so much fun!). She put the pot on the stove and hurried back to her seat, forgetting all about annoying Beastboy by moving slowly. She really was interested in this, it just didn't show. Cyborg clicked on the mouse, and they waited for the page to download.

* * *

hahahaha.. what did you think? How will the team react to their first fic? what couple should i use for my slash paring? review me, and give me your votes too 


	2. Robin lover

Thanks to: KorrianderX'Hal, RoseMage, Linkin-Park-Raven-Beast.Boy, Atemu's Lover, Bunnysquirrel, april4rmH-town, Overactive Mind, bb-and-raven-rock, Regrem Erutaerc.

Thank you all so much!

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans and i never will

* * *

"Geez, that took foreeeeever." Beastboy complained. The page had finally downloaded after a few minutes of silent waiting.

"Hey, why were we all quite while waiting for the page to download?" questioned Cyborg. Everyone started to ponder this except Beastboy, because his poor brain had already thought waaay too much today.

So he just said, "Who cares, let's just read the story!" And without any further ado, he started to read outloud (i know like no net chat, 'cause i never use it, so be warned, this will be really bad, and the authoress is supposed to be a really stupid person who can not spell).

"**1 day cy & rob(omg i like totally love rob i mean he is like tha hottest 1 of them & he loks so sexy in that outfit i mean **(a/n i so do not agree with this)" Robin quickly interrupted, looking like his whole face was on fire. "Ummm, can we just skip that part?"

Starfire was glaring angrily at the computer, most likely ready to blow it up with those one things that she shoots out of her eyes (i don't remember what they are called). Beastboy and Cyborg were laughing uncontrollably, while Raven just sighed and rolled her eyes (a/n hey, that rhymed! Uhh :clears throat: moving swiftly on), thinking that they were idiots.

"Aw, but it was just getting good!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Yeah, I mean," Beastboy added in a high-pitched voice, "His mask just makes him so mysterious." The two teens started laughing again, with Robin blushing harder than before.

"Will you two just shut up?" Raven asked irritably. Beastboy hopped to his feet and saluted like a soldier. Once again Raven sighed and rolled her eyes. Still chuckling, Cyborg scrolled down with the mouse. They were nearing the end of the page when the authoress' rant was finally over.

"Let's see what Robin's lover has got to say," Beastboy started, but stopped quickly after a glare from Robin. "Ah, yes, moving on now." He said quickly, showing a bit of uncommon wisdom.

"**We're working out in tha training room" **"Why would we be working out there, and not in the gym?" Cyborg wondered aloud.

"I don't really think that they know the tower that well, Cy."

Beastboy was looking confused. "Where are me and Raven and Starfire?"

"That was really bad grammar." Raven muttered to herself (a/n bad grammar really bugs me too, or, it does when other people say it. I'm being really hypocritical right now, so I'll just shut up now :sighs:).

**"& cy was al lyke 'rob u should ask out star"** Both Robin and Starfire started blushing furiously at this, while Cyborg and Beastboy grinned wickedly at each other. "**& rob was al lyke 'ok dude' so he did & star was al lyke 'i luv u 2'**" Both teens started blushing even harder at this while Beastboy started cracking up. Cyborg took over reading. He was trying to hold in his laughter, resulting in a really weird facial expression. Finally, he managed to choke out. "**&** **thay had tha most wundirful kis (omg i wish i was kissing him we would b tha qtest **(cutest) **cuple eva) &" **At this Cyborg could not contain his laughter anymore, and, for the second time that day, was found rolling on the floor so overcome with laughter, along with Beastboy.

Both Star and Robin were staring at everything and everyone in the room except each other. Raven watched all this with a blank look on her face, but inside, she was trying to control her laughter. 'Well,' she thought wryly, 'hopefully this will push them together.' She was not alone in this thought. Just the other day she, Beastboy and Cyborg were discussing various ways to get them together. Well, Beastboy and Cyborg were discussing this. She was merely in the room reading at the time, but secretly listening.

After five full minutes of laughing at the two blushing teens, Beastboy somehow found it in his heart to shut up. He could only imagine how embarrassing if some one wrote that about him and oh, let's say, Raven? 'Not, that I like her or anything.' Beastboy quickly thought. 'Well, I mean I like her as a friend, NOT as my girlfriend, just...I mean..' He was growing flustered and hoped against hope that no one noticed the rising blush on his cheeks.

Thankfully for him no one did. "Can we please pick another story?" Robin pleaded. Raven nodded, got the mouse, and clicked on the back arrow.

"This time, let's pick one where the person has everything spelled correctly. I still have a headache from trying to decipher the last." And on that note, a high pitched whistle could be heard from the kitchen. "Ahh, my tea!" Raven rushed to get it, and as she made her tea they looked for another story.

"Friends, what about this one?" asked Starfire, pointing to one titled Tragedy. They read the summary, relieved to see that all the words were spelled correctly. It read, **" When the titans** **fail to protect a child, what will happen?**" Everyone murmured in agreement, and someone clicked on the title. As the page downloaded they could only hope that this story would be better.

* * *

so, how was it? slash will most likely be the next story after this one, but send me your votes on which two lucky guys are the victims. review me please! And I do not like Robin like that, in fact i don't really like him at all. i dunno, i just have issues with leaders of groups . They always bug me 


	3. Cyborg's hater

Hello people! As you an see, I am very much alive. First of all, I just want to apologize for not updating in such a long time. School started, had some major projects, and I just didn't feel like writing it, because if I did make a new chapter, it would be so horrible and everyone would hate me for ever.

So thanks to: non-Christian, ThisisTheStoryOfAGirl, Firenze2000, DarthBB, Fkd In Da Head, Blue Wallpaper, Wave Maker, StarSoSweet, Phantom Moon, Atemu's Lover, KorrianderX'Hal, bb-and-raven-rock, GreenMartian7, SoulfulRepentance, RegisSantia, tvdramamaster, Pastelstorm, Overactive Mind, Bunnysquirrel, tigerchic121, the 1 hp fan, Regrem Erutaerc, nad last but not least, RoseMage. Whew that's a lot! Thank you guys.

And your guy's polls for the slash pairing are

BBxCy-3

BbxRob-2

RobxSlade-1

RobxCy-1

But I'm finally updating because you guys deserve it, and plus some people were starting to threat to kill me if I didn't update soon. Which reminds me of a really funny story... :sees reviewers glaring at her angrily: Uh, yeah hehe. I'll just start typing now. :gulps nervously:

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, blah, blah, blah, am making no money off of this

I want to add that I'm sorry if I accidentally steal a title for your story, it's not intentional.

* * *

Beastboy opened his mouth to start speaking, only to be cut off by Robin.

"Hey, I'm gonna read this story, ok?" Since no one had any objections (except for Beastboy, but he was ignored), Robin started to read.

**'Titans, GO!' **"Well, they certainly used Robin's phrase well." Cyborg glanced sideways at Robin as he said this.

"How did they know I said that before attacking?" Robin was looking perplexed. Raven opened her mouth to state a remark, but Beastboy cut her off.

"Maybe we're being stalked!" Beastboy started bouncing up and down in his seat excitedly as his imagination ran wild about several girls that where following him.

"Please friends, what is this stalker? Has it something to do with the delicious vegetable celery?"(a/n get it? You know... like a celery stalk? Yeah, umm continuing on with the story) The three titans did an anime sweat drop (except for Beastboy who was still imagining the stalkers).

" Umm, maybe later Star." Starfire nodded as she made a mental note to look up the word later on. Robin started to read , and Beastboy shut up

**'The familiar phrase rang out through the store as each of the Titans rushed in to action. Cinderblock was destroying the mall! Robin ran towards him while taking out his stick pole thingy," **

"Stick pole thingy! It happens to be called my bo staff!" Robin looked like he was about to continue, but Cyborg cut him off (a/n geez, it seems like everyone his cutting each other off. Oh, well).

"Robin, no one cares." Robin gave a huff of annoyance, but soon continued reading.

**'Raven chanted her familiar mantra as dark balls of energy gathered around her hands,'**

"Well, I'm glad they got that right." Raven shuddered to think at what the author might have called her powers.

**'Starfire shot him repeatedly with starbolts, Beastboy morphed into a giant green T-Rex, and Cyborg, well.. who really cares?' **(a/n i just want to apologize to any Cyborg fans, i don't agree with this. In fact, i don't agree with a lot of stuff written by the crazy authors)

"WHAT! Who really cares? Me, my team mates, my fans. Yes, I do have lots of fans who write everyday and say what an awesome person I am, and if you don't believe me, well, I have proof because I keep some letters, I mean, I can't keep all of them or the tower would explode from the sheer amount of letters I receive."

As Cyborg was shouting his head off at the computer, the four other titans looked nervously at him while backing away slowly. After ten whole minutes of shouting at the computer, he slowly lowered himself back onto his chair, breathing heavily, having stood up sometime during his fit.

"Uh, dude? You ok?" Beastboy said this somewhat quietly, afraid that Cyborg would start yelling again. Cyborg just nodded, still breathing heavily. Robin started reading again, all the while throwing nervous looks at Cyborg.

**'No one noticed the small child who had managed to sneak away from his mother. The titans were winning, as cinderblock was being knocked down over and over again. The child neared cinderblock who was on his knees. Cyborg, who was behind cinderblock, didn't see the kid (stupid cyborg... grrrr)' **

"Wow, she really doesn't like you Cy." Beastboy was still throwing nervous looks at Cyborg, scared of his anger.

"No dip, sherlock." Raven said this in a monotone voice. She looked extremely bored now, and Beastboy knew that she wanted her book to read, but he didn't want her to leave because then he would miss her company, even though she kept on putting him down. While all these thoughts were racing in Beastboy's mind, Robin had started reading again.

**'Knocked cinderblock back with his fist onto the small kid, effectively crushing him. They were now assembled in the office of the mayor.'**

"Jump City has a mayor?" Beastboy sat there looking entirely confused, while the four other titans groaned.

**' "Now, I used to respect you, but after the incident with the small kid, there have been several complaints requesting for you to be removed from the city." The mayor was shuffling several papers on his desk. "So starting right now, you will leave this city and never return. You can go live in the woods."**

"That's it? We're just going to live in the woods? With no proper supplies?" Robin was looking dumbstruck.

"And no tofu?" At this, Beastboy was looking horror struck. The thought of having to eat... real food. It was scary than Wicked Scary 5. The Attack of the Ooze Monster. Raven uttered a mock silent prayer, and Beastboy glared at her.

Starfire was just staring at the computer, confused about a few things. She didn't want to be annoying, so she made up her mind just to ask Robin later on.

**'The titans made up camp in the woods, and as Cyborg was about to open his mouth to say something, a bunch of rabid wolves dragged him off.(good riddance! I wish that they would do that on the show)'**

Cyborg stood up with a depressed look on his face. The four other titans watched as he walked over to the freezer and got a huge tub of chocolate ice cream. His anger had been used up in the earlier shouting match, and now he was just depressed. He then returned with a metal spoon and the ice cream.

"Continue." Cyborg pointed at the computer screen briefly with a metal spoon before digging it back into the ice cream.

**'Beastboy turned to ask Starfire a question, but stopped when he heard a noise. He turned back to see Robin and Raven making out**(a/n ugh, it pained me to write that sentence. Oh, well)

Starfire turned to glare at Raven, while Beastboy glared at Robin. Both Raven and Robin had looks of utter revulsion on their faces. With some great difficulty, Robin continued reading.

**'Beastboy turned to Starfire and soon, they too were making out**(a/n it pained me to write that sentence too)

Now Robin glared at Beastboy, who glared right back with equal force. Starfire continued to glare at Raven, who still had a look of disgust on her face. Cyborg sat there, slowly eating his ice cream. It was a few minutes before anyone spoke.

"Now, that had to be the most disgusting sentence ever written. And Starfire, you can stop glaring at me. I do not like Robin like that." Starfire immediately stopped glaring, happy that she would not have to fight her friend over Robin's hand(a/n you know, like some tamarainian contest thing.) Beastboy also stopped glaring.

"Ditto for me, except it's for Robin about Starfire." Robin stopped his glaring too. Cyborg still sat there, nearing the bottom of the ice cream.

"Can we please stop reading this story anyway?" It was a plead from Robin. Everyone else nodded in agreement, and someone clicked on the back button. They scrolled down, looking for a new story.

While doing so, each of the titans had a question about the story.

"Why did the author hate me so much?"

"How could they expect me to live with no tofu?"

"Why was the small child just called 'small kid'?"

"How could the author write those bogus pairings?"

"Why would any waste their time writing a stupid story like that?"

"How about this one?" Beastboy interruped their questions and pointed to a story titled **'No title'**. All it said for a summary was **'slash'.**

"Does anyone know what slash mean?"

Robin answered Beastboy. "I don't know, but it can't be worse than the story we just read." Famous last words. And so someone clicked on the title and they all waited for the page to download.

* * *

Once again, sorry for the long wait. I'll try to not have such a crazy pause between chapters, but please review. Remember, I still need some votes, and ideas are always helpful, but i make no promises that i will use them all. thanks! 


End file.
